User blog:SkittyTheTwit/TAOCCA Shorts- An Unpettling Reunion
(It is Halloween morning, Andrew is drinking a soda in the kitchen, Chase walks up to Andrew. Chase has is work clothes on and is putting on a goblin mask) Chase: Hey, Andrew Andrew: Yeah? Chase: I'm going to be at work all day, I need you to go to the store at some point today and buy candy, but I need you to be back at the house by 6 tonight Andrew: What! Why can't Connor do it!? Chase: Andrew I've noticed that you've been getting older lately and I think it's about time I started giving you some more mature tasks, I'm not going to take care of you forever. Also Connor will be handing out the candy tonight... Andrew: Fine... (Chase hands Andrew some money) (Time-lapse, Andrew has just gotten out of the department store with 2 bags of candy, Andrew is walking back home, he gets his FPhone out and checks the time, it is 5:45 PM) Andrew: Yeesh... How did it get so late! Chase will kill me if I don't have bring the candy on time... And I can't take the bus because it's a 20 minute wait! (Andrew taps a Navigation App on his FPhone, it shows the distance from the department store to Chase's house being 30 minutes via walking, however it shows the distance from a local pet cemetery to Chase's house to be 7 minutes via walking) Andrew: Huh... Cool! (Andrew walks down the road for a few minutes to find the local pet cemetery, he walks in. The Pet Cemetery is filled with fog, along the way Andrew notices a tombstone labelled "Spiffy our beloved pit-bull, 2004-2008") Andrew: Huh... Weird... I had a pit-bull named Spiffy around that time... ???: Ooooohhhhh... Andrew: Ah! Who's there (Andrew turns around to find the ghost of Spiffy the pit-bull) Andrew: Oh it's Spiffy... Spiffy: You ran me over... Re... Remember... (A flashback shows Andrew when he was younger) Andrew: Hehe! Come on Spiffy! (Andrew is shown getting into a car, he grabs a pair of keys out of his pocket and puts them in the ignition, he backs up and hears a yelping noise) Andrew: Spiffy? (End of flashback) Andrew: Oh yeah... You were terrible at chasing cars... Spiffy: YOU RAN ME OVER! ???: OOOOHHH! (Andrew turns around to find the ghost of a cat) Andrew: (gasp) Mittens! Mittens: We've been waiting for you... (A ghost of a fish appears next to Andrew) Fish Ghost: You've killed us all without heart... (A canary ghost appears behind Andrew) Canary Ghost: And now the time has come... Andrew: Okay okay I get what your trying to say! You all want me too step up my game and be a more mature individual! Mittens: Wha! NO! We're not even saying anything like that! We're telling you to never make interactions with anything ever! You were born to die alone! (A ferret ghost appears behind Andrew) Ferret Ghost: You struck me with lighting! (A flashback shows Andrew out wit his ferret during a thunderstorm, he has a lightning rod tucked in between the ferrets shoulders, the ferret is then struck by lighting) Ferret: EEEAAHH! (End of Flashback) Andrew: Hehe... Sorry... I saw it in a cartoon Ghost Ferret: WHAT! (A turtle ghost appears behind Andrew) Turtle Ghost: You wore me as a winter hat... (A flashback shows Andrew walking outside during winter with a frozen turtle on his head) Andrew: Isn't this fun Speedy... Speedy? (End of Flashback) Andrew: Okay... I think I know whats going on here... You all miss me! Spiffy: ... Let's Kill Him (all the ghost are surronding Andrew) Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (The ghost of a man knocks all the ghosts back) Ghost man: Wait stop! Andrew: (gasp) Great Uncle Samuel! What are y... Oh yeah the haunted cemetery... Great Uncle Samuel: Listen... I know that Andrew can be a little... well... chaotic... but don't you see that he's willing to change for the better! In fact (Great Uncle Samuel grabs the Ghost of Spiffy) Great Uncle Samuel: This is for you! Andrew: Wow! Thanks Great Uncle Samuel! I have a great new home for you... it's called my bathroom The End Category:Blog posts